


hiruaka

by riverdrabbles



Series: hqriverau on insta [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdrabbles/pseuds/riverdrabbles
Summary: akaashi gets 📯🦵 and hirugami is there to help
Series: hqriverau on insta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165832
Kudos: 58





	hiruaka

Soon everyone started leaving, the venue emptied, leaving the artists alone.

"C-can we go home now?" Akaashi muttered, crossing his legs as he sat down.

"Is everything alright?" Suga immediately knelt down, pressing his hand on Akaashi's forehead to check for a temperature.

Akaashi only nodded before the five of them piled onto the shuttle bus which drove them back to their dorms.

Since the red carpet, seeing Hirugami in a suit, those tight pants hugging his thighs so fully, the vest making his chest pop out more. Akaashi was flustered, he was so turned on. He never thought men in suits were hot, but Hirugami has completely changed his thoughts.

The hug and the distance didn't help either. He didn't blame Hirugami, it's normal if you don't want your parents finding out you're out and about, dating a guy from your company. Also, the no-dating policy, even the managers.

But something about seeing your boyfriend in a sexy tuxedo, hair all gelled up and talking to those producers was turning him on, so bad. By the end of the night, his pants were tight against his body, longing to be touched.

The second he arrived in his dorm, he was glad Hirugami told him he's going to go hang out with the band. So he made a dash to his own room and slammed the door shut before clapping a hand over his crotch.

"Fuck...." He moaned, pressing his hand down harder against his crotch, giving his cock the friction he needed as he threw his head back agains the door in pleasure.

His legs were giving out underneath, so he laid down on his bed and kicked off his shoes, which he forgot to do so when he entered the house, and unzipped the zipper.

His member was pressing against the zipper painfully, throbbing and reacting to every stimuli it could receive. Akaashi reached into the open zipper and finally made contact with his cock, whimpering in pleasure as his cold hand touched his cock.

"F..fuck, Hiru." The name slipped from his mouth, and surprisingly it turned him on so much. A well-composed manager like him, getting off alone while thinking about his boyfriend. The filth and lust, the smell of testosterone in the room was sending blood straight down his groin.

He closed his eyes as he freed his cock, the member slipping out of his briefs and the open zipper, standing erect in the cold air.

He imagined his hands were Hirugami's big, broad ones as he gently wrapped his fingers around this cock, one by one, curling around the member and making contact with this throbbing shaft.

After stroking his cock for a while, he removed his entire hand from his shaft, and gently traced the thick vein that ran on the side with his index, from the tip to the base, slowly, dragging his fingernail along to tease himself as much as possible.

The lack of contact was unbearable, but he loved the idea of how Hirugami would tease him, looking at his face, all sweaty and panting, mouth slightly ajar as a string of drool dripped from the corner of his lips.

"Hiru, fuck, ahh..." He removed his hand from his cock and undid the buttons of his vest, before running a hand over his chest, brushing against his nipples as a wave of pleasure was sent down his spine, his member jerking.

"Oh...my god." He moaned as he felt his sensitive nipples under his dress shirt start to grow erect, every touch making his cock throb. He circled the small protruding nubs, flicking at it as he felt immense pleasure sent to his cock, the member twitching and slapping against his stomach.

He will probably realize how desperate and lewd he looked, but he didn't really care, he needed it.

Loving how the fabric rubbed against his nipples, he played with them a little more. Pinching, rubbing and flicking at the small nubs with his fingers and arching his back as his cock throbbed and bounced.

"Uh, nuh, fuck, Hiru, I need you."

"You need me?"  


Akaashi's head snapped towards the door as he instinctively draped the blanket over his exposed self, only to find Hirugami standing at the doorway, his hand palming himself through his pants, a obvious outline in his pants.

"Oh, shi-uh, I'm so sorry." Akaashi could feel his face grew furiously red. Yes Hirugami is his boyfriend, but they did agree to take things slow, and to have your boyfriend catch you masturbating and moaning his name was more than awkward and embarrassing.

"I shall go bury myself underground now." Akaashi covered his face with the blanket, the fabric accidentally brushing his still-erect member, and he had to bite down on his lip to contain the moan.

"But how am I going to make you feel good when you're underground?" Hirugami lifted the end of the blanket, his head popping in at the end, making direct eye contact with Akaashi.

"Aren't you with the band?" Akaashi huffed, staring down at Hirugami. "I thought you guys were celebrating."

"I missed you. Can I?" He asked, staring at the cock, a bead of precum sitting on the tip.

"Please." Akaashi whimpered, biting his lip as Hirugami stared at his member like a predator with his prey.

Hirugami threw the blanket off and unbuckled Akaashi's belt and carefully slid the dress pants and boxers briefs off in one go, leaving Akaashi only in his button up shirt.

"Don't mind me." Hirugami sunk down on Akaashi, his mouth engulfing his cock as he left the end hit the back of his throat. He didn't even  gag. Hirugami sucked on the member, his tongue swirling and running around the hot shaft. He pulled away for a second, giving kitten licks to the tip.

"Oh..oh my god, Hiru. M'gonna cum, fuck, Hiru, I'm gonna cum." Akaashi moaned as Hirugami, running his tongue along the big vein on the sides before returning to the tip, collecting the oozing precum from the slit before sinking down again on the cock, hollowing his cheeks as he bopped up and down, making Akaashi moan even louder.

"Hiru, stop, fuck, m'gonna cum. Don't wanna cum yet." He pushed him off but the man on him wouldn't budge, he kept bopping on his dick, his hands holding Akaashi's hips down.

"Fuck, uh, fuck, fuck, Hiru, I'm cumming, fuck. Hiru!" Akaashi came with a loud moan, and right before he hit his climax, Hirugami pulled his mouth away, a string of saliva still connecting his mouth and Akaashi's dick as he came, his back arching and his cock throbbing while white strings landed on his shirt, a few strings ending up in Hirugami's mouth. He cleaned it all up with a swipe of his tongue before turning his attention back onto Akaashi.

Akaashi was all sweaty, his hair clinging onto his forehead and the gelled hairstyle was long gone, his lips were slightly ajar and his eyes droppy, lust radiating of him, he looks so  desperate.  The desperation on Akaashi's face was making Hirugami harder and harder if that was even possible, his pants growing unbelievably tight.

Akaashi fell back onto the bed with a thud, his face fully red, his button up shirt was stained with sweat as he felt exhaustion wash over his body.

"You think I'm done with you? Of course not, baby boy." Hirugami's smirk was enough to make Akaashi start to grow hard again. The brown-haired man unbuckled his belt and reached a hand into his pants, rolling his eyes back as he palmed himself.

He took his hand out and shimmied out of his pants before kneeling over Akaashi again, his legs on each side of Akaashi, the outline of his cock angrily glaring at the latter.

"Touch it, Kaashi. I know you want to, go ahead." Hirugami suggested and Akaashi slowly placed a hand over the outline, tracing the tip with his finger before going back to the center.

"Fuck Kaashi, I want you to play with it, please." Hirugami moaned, biting his lip as he watched Akaashi play with his cock, even if it was just the outline. His fingers moving from the tip to the base, gripping on the hard member through the pants.

Akaashi fumbled with the waistband, tugging it down so only the tip is exposed. He grabbed Hirugami by his thighs and pulled him forward, so that his hips were almost directly above his face.

"Suck it." Hirugami ordered, his hands tugging Akaashi's hair as the latter sat up, mouth open and his tongue sticking out, like a dog waiting for its food.

Hirugami pulled down his briefs and Akaashi immediately latched on, closing his lips around the thick shaft. The warmth making Hirugami let out a deep moan as his hands found their way to Akaashi's hair.

"Fuck Kaashi, you look so hot right now." Hirugami groaned, unconsciously thrusting his hips and fucking Akaashi's mouth. The later made a small gagging noise as the tip hit the back of his throat but didn't stop, continued taking Hirugami's dick into his mouth.

"Mmm..Kaashi, you look so beautiful right now." Hirugami's hands detangled themselves from Akaashi's hair and started roaming Akaashi's body. The shirt was in the way.

"Shit Keiji... Can I take your shirt off?" Akaashi just nodded, his tongue pulling away from Hirugami's a bit to kiss the tip, admiring how his cock bounced with the touch.

Hirugami unbuttoned the collar, and undid all the other buttons before yanking the shirt off Akaashi. "Jesus Kaashi, you're beautiful."

"Call me Keiji." Akaashi moaned against his cock, the low voice sending vibrations down Hirugami's shaft, making him twitch inside Akaashi's mouth.

"Keiji..." He moaned, his hands roaming his body, the small dips on his abdomen and his chest, letting his fingers flick against his nipples. Akaashi moaned loudly when Hirugami's fingers made contact.

"You're sensitive... Want me to suck them?" Akaashi nodded, pulling away from Hirugami as he laid back down on the bed.

The brown-haired male leaned forward and latched his lips onto Akaashi's left nipple, his tongue circling and flicking against the nub as his hand found the other, pinching and rubbing at them with his fingertips.

"Hi-Hiru!" Akaashi closed his eyes and whimpered, he was practically thrashing underneath Hirugami, his cock was barely holding it in together, precum falling onto his thighs like raindrops on a window. "S-stop it, oh god, it feels so good..."

Hirugami has never seen Akaashi this flustered, squirming and moaning underneath him as he pleased his boyfriend as best as he could.

Akaashi bit his lip and thrusted his hips upward, grinding against Hirugami as the latter moaned, his teeth accidentally biting down on Akaashi's nipple.

"Fuck, ow!" That made Hirugami pull away.

"Sorry baby, got too excited." He reconnected his lips with Akaashi's, swiping his tongue against his bottom lip, hinting for Akaashi to open his mouth.

Akaashi getting the memo, let his mouth fall open and allowing entrance for Hirugami's tongue. Like an adventurer on new land, he took his time to explore every corner of Akaashi's mouth, and meeting up with Akaashi's tongue at the end.

"Wanna...wanna fuck you Keiji, please."

Akaashi nodded, his hand travelling down to his crotch to grab ahold of the two cocks, pumping them slightly as he spread his legs, wrapping them around Hirugami's waist.

Hirugami grinded on him, the friction between the two was sending him to heaven, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his mind went blank on him.

"Gonna prep you okay? Suck on em." Hirugami pulled away and replaced his mouth with three fingers in Akaashi's mouth. "Get them all wet for me, baby."

So he did. Akaashi made sure every finger was coated, sucking on the fingers like his life depended on it before kissing his fingedtips. "M'ready."

Hirugami lifted Akaashi's legs above his shoulders, who held them open, allowing Hirugami to have a perfect view of his pink hole.

He teased the hole with his finger, circling the rim and chuckling slightly as Akaashi gasped, throwing his head back as he tighted around Hirugami's fingertip.

"So..eager." The brown-haired male groaned, his cock slapping against his stomach as he devoured the sight in front of him. He gently pushed in the digit, feeling Akaashi clench around him.

Akaashi let out a high-pitched moan as the finger went in. "Relax baby..." He gently pushed in deeper, moving the tip to open up the man beneath him. "Can I add another?" With a nod, Hirugami pushed his middle finger in, letting Akaashi adjust before scissoring them, earning small whines and whimpers from Akaashi.

He stretched deeper before Akaashi let out a loud moan, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his back arched. "Found you." Hirugami smirked as he pressed on to the buddle of nerves, making Akaashi whine even further.

"No..Hiru, m'gonna cum again...stop..." Akaashi's cock was pulsing, the shaft twitching as beads of precum rolled down the member, joining the little puddle that was already there.

He was so close, it was taking him everything to not climax right then and there. His cock was swollen and purple at the tip, the shaft glistened with the precum spread all over.

"Okay, m'adding a third one now." With that, Hirugami pushed his ring finger in, feeling Akaashi tight around his hand. 

"O-ow..."

"Should I stop?"

"N-no, keep going." Hirugami slowly moved his fingers, making sure to stretch and prep Akaashi as well as he could. He wouldn't want to make it hurt.

"I need you Hiru, fuck, uh, fuck me right now."

"Bossy aren't ya?" Hirugami took out his fingers and spread Akaashi's legs further. The latter took a quick look and gulped, he wasn't sure if he could even take Hirugami, he was  huge.

"W-wait, condoms Hiru.."

"M'wallet." Hirugami answered and pulled away. There was this empty feeling once Hirugami pulled away, his body no longer being pressed against by Hirugami, but soon he could hear the plastic rip and saw Hirugami roll up the film around his cock.

"You ready?" He asked, his hands pushing Akaashi's leg further apart and positioning himself against the latter's hole. "Oh god you look so hot right now..."

Akaashi gave Hirugami a small nod, not even being able to form words. His cock was pulsing hard as he stared at Hirugami, holding up his legs as he slowly slid in, stretching him even further.

"F..fuck" Akaashi moaned, biting down on his lip as pleasure seeped through his entire body. "O-oh my god, Hiru. Y-you're so big..." He groaned, his back arching as he tried to take his boyfriend's tip.

"Can I go further?" Hirugami panted, Akaashi was clenching around his tip and it was taking him every fibre of his body to not cum there. He was so tight and so warm around him, Hirugami felt like he was on cloud nine.

"Y-yeah..." With Akaashi's approval, Hirugami slid in further, feeling Akaashi wrapping around his cock, as he stopped for a while to let the bottom adjust to his size. He took Akaashi's cock in his hand and pumped it a few times before letting go, admiring how it arched and slapped against Akaashi's abs.

He was magnificent.

After a small while, Akaashi started to thrust against Hirugami, his body rubbing against the mattress as he sank deeper on Hirugami's cock.

"Oh fuck..." Hirugami moaned, taken by surprise. He leaned over as he hovered over Akaashi, two hands supporting him by Akaashi's side as he thrusted deeper, moaning and panting as he felt Akaashi's tight heat.

He bent down and closed the distance between their lips, grinding down on Akaashi's cock during the process and making the latter moan in Hirugami's mouth.

"M'gonna cum, shit Keiji, ugh." Hirugami picked up his pace, slamming into Akaashi as he slowly built up a rhythm. He was close, feeling the tight knot at the bottom of his stomach.

"Cum with me?" Hirugami asked, even though it came out more as an order than a request but Akaashi complied, his hand flying to his cock as he desperately pumped it up and down.

"Oh my god, Hiru, fuck, holy shit..." Akaashi spluttered as Hirugami's dick hit his prostate, his buddle of nerves firing as more precum oozed out of his tip. "I need to cum Hiru, please..."

Having Akaashi beg under him was a hot sight, and he couldn't wait any longer.

"M'cummin now Hiru, m'gonna, ugh, Hiru!" With a loud moan, Akaashi rode out his climax, his body shaking as he spewed across his stomach, his cum reaching even his hair and his face. With him tightening around Hirugami, the latter soon came with a loud moan of Akaashi's name, his entire body flexing as he filled the condom inside Akaashi.

They slowed down, riding out their high as they tried to catch their breath after the intense session. Hirugami pulled out of Akaashi and fell beside him, not caring if they were both sweaty. He was exhausted.

"That was fucking amazing..." Hirugami panted, finally being able to breathe properly without sounding like a dying cow. "We should probably go clean up yeah?"

He rolled out of the bed, only to find Akaashi blushing furiously.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I can't walk..."


End file.
